


The Suitcase

by germanjj



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Danny should have knocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> written for the sr_ldws challenge on LJ

Danny is stunned to silence. There's not even a single word in his head, no angry rants, no nothing.

"Danny," Steve gasps and jumps away from Catherine as if he's been burned, as if Danny can't see the flush on his partner's skin, the swell of his lips.

As if Danny doesn't know exactly what it means, when he just learned a few days ago what it takes to make him look like that.

Catherine's eyes flicker between him and Steve and Danny recognizes the slow, horrified understanding on her face. "Danny," she says, a tormenting echo of Steve's reaction.

"I should have known better," Danny croaks and for all the anger and disappointment he was hoping for, he hears himself sounding only hurt.

There's a lump in his throat when he turns around, turns away from Steve and everything they could have had. He feels his partner's presence burning into his neck, hears Steve whisper his name again.

He steps outside and closes the door behind himself.

He grabs the bag from the floor, not heavy, but filled with all his belongings. Everything he needs with him.

He wonders if he can crash at Chin's for a few nights.


End file.
